


Slow Down Soldier

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Everything in his world was a raging storm, she was his anchor





	Slow Down Soldier

The first time he had seen her she was treating in the medical wing at the compound. He watched as her heeled legs gracefully danced across the marble floors as she checked on the soldiers. She looked peaceful as she worked, her warm smile greeting the patients. A pile of medical files occupying her hands, her concentration was broken when Sam and Scott came flying in through the infirmary. The heap of papers volleying into the air as they shouted their apologies and raced along. He immediately rushed over to help her, his metal arm crumpling the paper more than he had expected to.   
“I’m sorry about them” He apologised with the old fashion manners that were the 40s man’s charm.   
“It’s kind of you to apologise, especially since its not any fault of yours” she replied without looking up, still occupied with gathering her papers and her wits as her hands furiously tried to scramble all her documents.   
“Still, a lady shouldn’t be down on her knees” he smiled, his comment caught her off guard and she finally looked up to meet his gaze.   
“Sargent Barnes” she breathed as she felt herself being absorbed by his metallic blue eyes as he stared longingly at her.   
“Mam” He saluted as he kneeled offering her his strong calloused hand to help her up. Her slender fingers slid into his palm, her fingers were cold against his hot flesh. Bucky found himself at a loss for words as she took his hand, the feel of her skin against his ignited something, nothing he could de As she balanced herself she heard something rip, her eyes darted to his which had a look of concern and confusion on them.   
“Shit!” she muttered, her eyes darting to the hem of her skirt. Bucky immediately noticed her embarrassment and averted his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched her awkwardly fumble.   
“I’m sorry mam” he apologised  
“Has anyone told you, you apologise too much” she joked   
“well if you wanted to get your threads off, you just had to ask, I would have gladly helped” He smirked, his eyes now staring into hers, as her fingers fiddled with the fabric trying to retain its integrity.   
“Well if I had known id have a super-soldier to assist me, I just might have.” She said coyly.   
“Well I’m at your service mam” Bucky smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bucky watched as she walked over to the desk at the corner of the room.   
“Come here Sargent” She ordered, a playful tone lacing her words, “hold this together” she motioned to the two ends of fabric that ran up the side of her fitted pencil skirt. Bucky’s fingers moved with surprising gentleness as they grasped the fabric and clasped it together, he could feel her soft skin under his hand as he snaked it under the edge of her skirt, his cheeks turning crimson at the feel of his hands on a woman after so long.  
“Now just move them along as we go” she said looking at him  
“Like this?” he questioned as he heard the clicking of the stapler that occupied her hands.   
“There we go, should last till I’m off the clock”   
“Very resourceful mam” he smirked, a habit she noticed he had, it was sexy and disarming yet playful and sweet all at once.   
“One has to be sir, you never know what situations you might find yourself in” she smiled, winking at him.   
“Very true”  
“It’s not like I could walk around here with half a skirt on” she joked  
“I don’t think anyone would protest” he smiled. 

Their flirting lasted for weeks; Bucky always found an excuse to end up in the infirmary, simple cuts and scrapes turned into near death experiences that required professional medical attention. Their fingers lingering when they touched, their gazes prolonged and intense. Stolen glances and borrowed encounters formed the foundation of their excuses to spend time together, just talking and laughing. More than a physical attraction or sexual tension, Bucky found himself feeling something he hadn’t felt in a while, something that James Barnes felt…safe. He outmuscled her easily yet she was stronger than him and he knew she was because she made him feel strong her touch comforting yet provocative, her voice calming yet resolute, her mind sharp but welcoming. Bucky found himself smiling for no reason as soon as he saw her; she was slowly restoring his faith in being human. She was his hellfire and holy water and he felt as though he had to protect her at all costs.   
Bucky sat on the couch that occupied the corner of his room, which was plain in any way; he didn’t really need much furniture, a record player sat next to the couch, which played soft and beautiful melodies as he scribbled into his diary. His metal fingers curling around the crimson binding as he tried to ink his memories. Her name becoming a regular appearance on the parchment, he found a variable all his happy memories, mostly new ones, revolved around her. Like Steve she was the one person he found himself yearning to see, anticipating their arrival, counting on their presence, and whilst it was a beautiful feeling it terrified him, because she was just another thing he was afraid of losing, something that could be taken away. His mind constantly betraying him, wandering to the thought of her and what she was doing in that moment. Was she asleep? Was she reading or working, her glasses on and her hair pulled back? Was she showering? He closed his eyes imagining her form standing under the hot spray, the scent of her floral and sweet body wash wafting in the room as the steam filled to the roof. Bucky was brought roughly back to reality when he heard a knock at his door. Who would be knocking at this hour? And then he remembered the pranks Sam had been playing on him the whole month, disturbing his peace at all hours of the day and night, like a little pest.   
“I’m gonna kick your ass Wilson” Bucky snarled as he swung the door open.   
“No Wilson here” she said looking up at him with hooded eyes, something about her expression was different. Bucky found his breath hitch in his chest.   
“Doc? Are you okay?” Bucky questioned wondering why she was at his door at this ungodly hour, well maybe it wasn’t why she was at his door, maybe it was why she was looking at him the way she was.   
“Not really” she said walking past him into his room, “there’s something haunting my mind at night”  
“Nightmares?” Bucky questioned once more  
“More like sweet dreams, its haunting me because I can see it and sense it but I need to touch it.”  
“Tell me” he said   
“It would be better if I showed you”   
With that she closed the distance between them and her lips were on his, warm and sweet, tentative initially yet growing bolder as she felt his response. He felt her body melt into his, her skin hot and soft against his. The taste of her tongue something he imagined sampling for the rest of his life, the feel of her body in his arms something he wanted to never let go. Her hands snaked into his hair, pulling at the roots, eliciting a small moan that muffled between their mouths. Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body deeper into his embrace. 

Bucky pushed her body up against the wall as his lips assaulted hers. His hips ground against hers producing a beautiful friction as his body leaned in to hers. His knee pushed in between her legs as his hands roamed her body. The metal of his arm was cold against her warm flesh as he explored under the delicate fabric of her blouse. She winced at the strength of his grip, yet he was too engulfed with desire to slow down. His rigid body pressed deeper into her almost drawing the air from her lungs as his mouth ravaged her neck and collarbone. His grip on her tightening as she felt her body going numb.   
"Stop! Bucky..." She mumbled as his mouth covered hers, "Bucky... Buck!" She protested yet his mind and body were disconnected as his pursuit of release took over. "Buck...James!!" She shouted almost as she pushed his chest up off her.  
"I'm sorry!" He said shocked, quickly pulling away and retreating to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I... mhh!" He let out a weighted sigh, as if he expected her rejection, his face darkened as he looked at his metal arm and then to the floor, not wanting to look into her eyes. As he shifted to awake, her soft hand grasped his metal arm, her fingers curling around the steel.   
"I never said I wanted you to leave!" She said looking up at him.  
"But you?!" He stuttered   
"You don't listen solider" she pulled him back down towards the bed, bringing his face to hers. She kissed his lips with a gentleness that was uncommon in his world.   
"But you told me to stop?"  
"I know, I just wanted you to slow down, I want to feel you, unrushed and unburdened. Feel every movement and touch, I want you to feel me and I want to feel you." She said as she kissed his forehead, "all of you ". Her hands combed through his long hair as she climbed on top of him. “I want to feel James Buchanan Barnes and the Winter soldier, I want Bucky, the real you in all your dimensions. Don’t be scared sweetheart, you’re safe here, here with me" Her lips trailing down his face as she pressed her forehead to his, she placed his hands on her waist as she tenderly rocked her hips back and forth. Bucky's expression changed, relief washed over his face and a sense of disbelief invaded his mind, for the first time in a long time, Bucky could choose what he wanted to do and more importantly someone was choosing him. Everyone wanted a part of him, they either wanted Bucky Barnes war hero or Winter Soldier, trained assassin. No one stopped to realise they were the same person, two sides of the same coin, irrevocably different but forever intertwined, each giving way for the other to survive. Yet she caressed him with the gentleness of one and the passion of the other. She wanted all of him, every part and it terrified him to his core. For the first time to years he felt scared, and not for himself but for her. His blue eyes looked up to her as she leaned into him, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder as she pulled him into a kiss. Her soft lips caressed his as he felt a tingling running from his lips down his neck. Her long fingers snuck under the hem of his long sleeved red sweater and danced across his torso, before they tugged on the soft fabric and pulled it up above his head. His hair fell back as it ruffled through the fabric as his hands went back to her hips. She then lifted her arms up and smirked at him, "your turn"  
His rough hands held the soft black fabric and skated it off her body. He smiled as she sat straddling him in her black lace and silk bra,   
"Do you like it?" She asked smirking again   
"It’s pretty" the words trailed off Bucky’s lips as she brought his hands up to her breasts, "But I think I'd like it better if it were on the floor" he said as his big fingers fiddled with the dainty straps.   
"Is that so Mr Barnes?" She said raising an eyebrow "well you best be careful with it, we wouldn't want to damage it."   
Bucky lifted his arm up to her breast and trailed it along her chest as he outlined the lace. She cupped his cheek tenderly, almost as if she would hurt him. His stubble that covered his defined jaw tickled her hands as they drew his face to hers. Her lips hovered below his, as she felt his body rise and fall against her, his warm breath billowing down her neck. His strong hand grasped her waist, pulling her hips to his, their bodies welded together. He could feel the heat radiating through her thin blouse. Her other hand snaked up his muscular shoulders and along his neck, finally embedding itself in his long thick hair.   
His gaze grew, he uttered nothing, his hands just roamed her body. His hands traced her collarbone to her shoulder, pushing down her bra strap. He reached for her back, and undid the clasp, the elastic material retreating forward as the cups loosened. His fingers again danced across her body, his knuckle ribbing the contours of her spine. His rough hands gently stroking her flesh, as they finally made it to her breasts, cupping the mounds of flesh. His fingers traced circles around her nipple, before he took it between his thumb and index finger and squeezed gently. She winced and instinctively clasped her thighs together, feeling herself growing wet. Bucky quickly noticed this and continued with his exploration.   
He lifted her as if she were a child, and carried her towards the bed. She gazed down into his eyes, which were dark and fierce with passion. His look conveying everything he wanted to feel and do that evening. Her breath flowing down his neck and chest. His strong hands placed her gently down onto the soft blankets that adorned the bed, her body sinking into the plush fibres. He stood at the foot of the bed looking at her body splayed across in front of him. He crawled over her, his weight causing her to sink further down as the bed moved. His biceps on either side of her face and his entire body from his torso south, pressed against her, creating a beautiful friction. She was a little scared yet tempted at the things to come. She could feel her breasts against his bare flesh, his hard chest pushing her down.   
He kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her waist. She felt the weight lift off her torso as he moved she could feel air in her lungs once more. His mouth kissed her thigh and moved inward placing marks of wet adornment all along her legs. Without warning he kissed her core, making her tremble. His cool breath eliciting shivers and goose bumps. Her hands dove into his hair as her body contorted as his lips kissed her through the fabric. His fingers slid under the material at her waist and began to tug at the soft lace pulling it down her legs. She lay helpless and undone, unable to even comprehend what she was feeling. His large hands pulled the fabric down her legs and over her feet. His lips once again returning to her core. His tongue expertly stimulating her, causing her legs to spasm against his temples. He moved up, his mouth making its way towards hers, he kissed her neck, her hands again diving into his hair. He looked into her eyes almost asking for confirmation. She smiled and kissed his lips passionately and that was all the permission he needed, there was no fear or hesitation. He felt strong and loved and he loved the feeling of loving her like this.   
Bucky pulled his black boxers off his legs and dropped them next to the pile of clothes on the floor that had accumulated next to the bed. He placed his hand over her sex, his finger brushing against her clit, making her vibrate, the cool metal of his arm sending shivers through her body. His finger rubbed the sensitive bud as she let out a groan. He moved back up her body and kissed her softly on her lips, his hands resting on either side of her head. His strong biceps and chest pulsing as he readied himself. His hand ventured down between their bodies and held his member, guiding himself to her entrance, his tip touched her core, making her jump in anticipation. Bucky leaned down once more and kissed her again, his eyes locking with hers, as they did he slid into her slowly filling her with his length. Her face contorted in beautiful erotic pleasure, as a deep moan escaped her lips, Bucky had never heard such a pleasing sound before, this was their first time together. Her hands climbed up his arms and rested around his neck, holding his body to hers, anchoring him like gravity. Bucky pulled out slowly and then suddenly thrust in as she welcomed the intrusion. Their bodies welded together by desire and sweat, Bucky’s cheeks turned a shade of periwinkle as he became more flushed, her eyes were dark and glassy, covered in pleasure. Bucky thrust in and out several times more, leading them both to their climax.   
“Bucky!” she shouted as her nails dug into his flesh as her mouth bit into the side of his neck. Bucky opened his eyes, looking directly at the beautiful woman beneath him.   
“I’m coming Bucky” She moaned as her walls clenched around him, the sensation causing Bucky to release after her. He groaned loudly, the sound echoing through the empty room, their bodies entangled in an erotic tapestry of limbs.   
“I think I’m falling in love with James” she whispered into Bucky’s ear as his face fell next to hers, his body conforming to the shape of hers. Bucky lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “You’ve been falling for me since the day we met doll” He said with a smile, and a cheeky grin.  
“oh shush! You tried looking up my skirt since then” she joked  
“well now you’re mine forever” he smiled as he kissed her forehead, “and I’ve already fallen for you” he said pulling her body closer into his, nuzzling his nose into her hair, “You smell like plums.”  
“Plums? Oh Bucky!”  
“It’s making me hungry” he laughed  
“James Barnes you’re going to be the death of me” she smiled as she felt his warm body encasing her instinctively.   
“I’ve been told I have that effect on people, quite literally” he joked as he stroked her bare arm.   
“You have a very dark sense of humour” she giggled  
“Probably the only reason you love me” he scoffed quickly followed by a blush at the realization of what he had said.  
“Nah, its only one of them” she grinned turning her head to kiss his lips gently, her hands embedding themselves in his hair.


End file.
